Spei bis zum Morgengrauen
by Marot
Summary: Fetti Schwein ist ein normales Mädchen nur stehen aus irgendeinem Grund eine Horde ekliger Untoter auf sie.   Wie wird sie sie sich entscheiden? Für das Skelett, den Zombie, die Mumie oder dann doch lieber Kastration?
1. Chapter 1

Drei Dinge wusste ich mit absoluter und wirklich völlig endgültiger Sicherheit.

Erstens: Tobi, Kurt und Dieter waren nicht wie die anderen Jungs. Sie waren Wesen aus einer geheimnisvollen, verborgenen Welt

Zweitens: Sie waren alle bis über beide Ohren in mich verknallt und würden absolut alles tun, um mein Herz zu erobern.

Drittens: Tobi war ein Zombie, Dieter ein Skelett und Kurt eine Mumie und alle drei waren zum Brechen hässlich!

* * *

Alles begann damit, dass meine Mutter mich raus warf, weil sie mein ständiges Genöle nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich hatte mich zu oft über Heinz, ihren neuen Stecher, beschwert, der mir jedes Mal an den Arsch fasste, wenn ich an ihm vorbei ging. Daher wurde ich also zu meinem Vater in das stinkende Versagernest geschickt, in dem ich als Kind gelebt hatte, bevor meine Eltern erkannten, dass ihre Ehe nichts als ein Haufen Scheiße war.

Ich habe meiner Mutter nie Übel genommen, dass sie meinen Vater verlassen hatte. Mit dem verblödeten Säufer, hätte ich es auch nicht lange ausgehalten. Wobei man fairerweise sagen muss, dass mein Vater mit meiner Mutter, dieser fetten, hysterischen Kuh auch nicht gerade das große Los gezogen hatte. Wie auch immer, jetzt war ich wieder bei dem alten Gammler und musste das Beste draus machen. Mir war es eigentlich eh egal, weil mir immer alles egal ist. Das Leben ist scheiße, ihr wisst schon. Von der neuen Schule erwarte ich nicht all zu viel. Ich bin nicht sehr beliebt, weil ich so schön bin und so eine bezaubernde Stimme habe. Ich glaube rückblickenden half es auch nicht gerade, dass ich immer in hautengen schwarzen Klamotten mit Rüschen rumrannte, aber ich hatte diese geilen Vampirbücher gelesen und war voll auf dem romantischen Gothictrip.

Auf jeden Fall wunderte es mich daher natürlich nicht wirklich, dass ich in der neuen Schule das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war. Die Mädchen lachten sich halb scheckig als sie mich sahen und die Jungs schienen kurz vor einem Brechreiz zu sein. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum, ich hatte an diesem Tag doch mein bauchfreies Top und keinen BH an.

Ihr müsst wissen das ich Riesentitten habe, damit Punkte ich eigentlich immer.

Der Weg zum Klassensaal war ein Spießrutenlauf und ich gab mir alle Mühe nicht zu hören, was die Leute so riefen, was gar nicht so leicht ist, wenn dir jemand

„Hey du fette Schlampe, glaubst du, du bist ein Vampir, oder was", ins Ohr brüllt.

Da erst merkte ich, dass ich meine Plastikreißzähne noch im Mund hatte, die ich immer zum Schlafen anziehe, weil ich hoffe, dass dies irgendwelche geilen Supermonster anlockt. Bis jetzt hat es leider noch nicht geklappt.

Jedenfalls war ich schon ein wenig von der Atmosphäre in der neuen Schule angenervt, als ich in die Klasse kam und diesen entsetzlichen Gestank roch. Erst dachte ich, jemand hätte in die Ecke geschissen, aber dann merkte ich, dass der Geruch von einem Jungen in der letzten Reihe herrührte. Er war ziemlich klein, hatte ein seltsam graufahles Gesicht und so hervorstechende Augen. Einige seiner Haare waren ihm ausgefallen und auf seiner Stirn klaffte eine große eitrige Narbe. Nicht so eine niedliche Harry Potter-Narbe, sondern eher so eine Planet der Affennarbe. Ihr wisst schon so eine, die Leute haben, denen man das Gehirn rausgeschnitten hat. Um ihn herum surrten etliche Fliegen und aus seinem linken Ohr wuchs irgendein seltsamer Schimmelpilz. Er war, ohne Frage, ein mysteriöser Junge und er starrte mich von dem Augenblick, da ich den Raum betrat, an. Es war als ziehe er mich mit seinen gelblichen Augen aus und ich konnte einen seltsamen, undefinierbaren Hunger in seinen Pupillen aufblitzen sehen. Ich war wie hypnotisiert von der unglaublichen Hässlichkeit dieses Kerls.

„Miss Schwein, sie sitzen neben Tobi Faul", sagte der Lehrer und zeigte auf den Platz neben dem grusligen Jungen. Ich wollte protestieren, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus, der Gestank vernebelte mein Gehirn. Ich war darüber hinaus genug damit beschäftig mein Müsli nicht über das Lehrerpult zu kotzen. Mich meines Schicksals ergebend, schlurfte ich nach hinten, rückte meinen Stuhl so weit an die Kante des Doppeltisches, wie nur möglich und hielt mir die ganze Stunde lang die Nase zu.

Tobi starrte mich unentwegt an und ich glaube er starrte vor allem auf meine Möpse, aber sicher weiß ich es nicht, weil ich mir ja Mühe gab, seine Existenz zu verleugnen.

Irgendwann forderte der Lehrer uns auf Gruppenarbeit zu machen und das führte zum nächsten Problem.

„Kann ich in dein Buch schauen", fragte ich Tobi so höflich, wie es der Brechreitz erlaubte.

„Uharrarauarau", war die eloquente Antwort. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Stöhnen und Grunzen und dabei spukte er gelbe Galle.

„Wie bitte?" fragte ich entnervt und wischte mir seine Spucke von der Backe.

„ Uharahauarahua.. gerne… uahaha" brachte er mit viel Mühe hervor und ich lächelte gequält.

Der Rest der Stunde war ein einziger Alptraum. Tobi rückte immer näher und näher, damit ich besser ins Buch schauen konnte und ständig glotzte er zu mir rüber und lächelte mich mit fauligen Zähnen an. Wenn er den Mund öffnete war der Gestank am aller schlimmsten. Dann hatte man das Gefühl seine Nase in ein Arschloch zu halten.

Irgendwann fing er dann auch noch an, mich beim Blättern der Seiten ausversehen zu berühren. Seine Finger waren klein und dick und irgendwie schleimig und außerdem unnatürlich kalt. Es verursachte mir Gänsehaut, wenn sein klebriger Daumen über meinen Handrücken fuhr und wenn ich dann aufschaute, zwinkerte er mir anzüglich zu und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Die Zunge, das war auch so eine Sache. Ich habe ja keine Vorurteile aber ein Typen, der eine grüne schwammartige Zunge mit Warzen , auf denen noch einmal Warzen wachsen hat, kann nicht ganz normal sein. Spätesten jetzt wurde mir langsam klar, dass mit Tobi irgendwas nicht stimmen konnte. Er hatte ein mysteriöses Geheimnis und es war zu befürchten, dass ich es nur zu bald erfahren würde. Als es klingelte sprang ich auf und wollte gehen, doch seine eiskalte Hand hielt mich fest. Sofort begann mein ganzer Körper zu jucken, ich glaube er hat mir mit dieser Berührung irgendeinen ekligen Ausschlag verpasst. Wo sag ich nicht.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und wollte mich los reißen, aber er hatte unglaubliche Kraft. Plötzlich stand er vor mir, seine widerwärtige Visage nur Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt und fragte laut:

„Uharuaruararau.. Freunde..Uaha?" Dabei schaute er hoffnungsvoll und irgendwie verletzlich, was süß gewesen wäre, ohne den gelben Schleim, der ihm von der Lippe tropfte.

Ich schluckte einmal kräftig, streifte seine Hand vorsichtig ab, lächelte mit der letzten Willenskraft, die ich aufzubringen vermochte und sagte:

„Aber klar, warum nicht."

Und das war mein erster folgeschwerer Fehler.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Als nächstes hatten wir Sport, Jungs und Mädchen getrennt. Wir spielten zu meinem Missvergnügen draußen Hockey.

Ich bin nicht so gut in Sport, weil ich ein wenig langsam bin.

„Hey Fetti", rief ein blondes Mädchen mit Schweißband. „Streng dich mal ein bisschen an."

Dazu muss ich sagen, dass dies eigentlich keine Beleidigung war, weil ich ja tatsächlich Fetti heiße, aber das wusste dieses Mädchen eigentlich nicht. Keine Ahnung, wie sie es erraten hatte.

Atemlos keuchte ich also den anderen Spielerinnen hinterher und gab mir alle Mühe nicht im Weg rum zu stehen, als ich plötzlich ein seltsames Klackgeräusch hörte. Klick klack, klick klack, als würde jemand Rinderknochen auf einander schlagen.

Ich schaute in die Richtung des Geräusches und sah in der Ferne die Jungs beim Dauerlauf. Einer der Jungen fiel mir besonders auf, weil er so einen komischen Gang hatte. So eckig und irgendwie hölzern, als würde er auf Stelzen laufen. Auch war er unglaublich dürr und als sie um die Kurve bogen und auf uns zu kamen, war ich mir schon fast sicher, dass die seltsamen Geräusche von ihm ausgingen. Klick klack, klick klack, machte es während der seltsame Bursche näher kam. Er lief alleine, nicht wie die anderen in der Gruppe. Es war als mieden sie seine Gesellschaft. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen, er hatte etwas beunruhigend mysteriöses an sich. Er wirkte wie nicht von dieser Welt, geheimnisvoll und doch seltsam vertraut. Irgendwo, dachte ich, habe ich so eine Gestalt schon mal gesehen. Komischer Weise assoziierte ich sofort eine schwarze Kutte obwohl er einen pinken Jogginganzug und ein gleichfarbiges Stirnband trug. Als er näher kam, mit diesem verrückten Hüpfgang, wurde mir klar, dass er eine Glatze hatte. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich auf seinem beinahe weißen Schädel… ich meine Kopf. Er war wirklich unglaublich dünn, wie Billi Kaulitz oder so und bei näherem Betrachten beinahe so hässlich.

Jetzt da er mich fast erreicht hatte, konnte ich sein Gesicht sehen, es war…

„Pass auf Fetti" schrie die blonde Sportskanone und dann traf mich schon der Hockeyball an die Schläfe. Mit einem Seufzen verlor ich das Bewusstsein, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich sehr graziös zusammen sank.

„BIST DU IN ORDNUNG?", hörte ich jemanden fragen, als ich erwachte. Für einen Augenblick dachte ich, ich sei gestorben, weil ich mir einbildete, dass mich keine 10 Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht entfernt ein völlig blanker Totenschädel mit schwarzen Augenhöhlen und allem drum und dran anstarrte und auch die Stimme so komisch hallte. Dann aber drängte sich die Sportskanone in mein Sichtfeld.

„Man, Fetti, bist du bescheuert einfach so rumzustehen. Willst du das ich dir ein Loch in den Kopf baller?"

„Äh", antwortete ich verwirrt und starrte den Totenschädel an.

Bessergesagt es war ja gar keiner.

Über mir kniete nur ein sehr, sehr margerer , sehr, sehr weißhäutiger Junge mit Glatze und riesigen Augen und starrte mich an. Dabei grinste er so seltsam, dass ich zornig wurde.

„Was gibts denn da zu grinsen, Kojak? Geh runter von mir, deine spitzen Knie bohren sich mir in den Magen"

„ENTSCHULDIGUNG!" antwortete er wieder mit dieser hallenden Stimme.

„Schon ok", ich versuchte aufzustehen, merkte aber schnell, dass sich mein Gleichgewichtsgefühl in Wackelpudding verwandelt hatte. Bevor ich wieder stürzten konnte, packten mich zwei harte dünne Hände an den Hüften. Der Griff war fest, aber auch irgendwie sanft, zumindest soweit das möglich ist, wenn sich zehn bleistiftdünne Finger in Hüftfett bohren

„DU MUSST VOSICHTIG SEIN, VIELLEICHT HAST DU EINE SCHÄDELFRATUR. DAMIT IST NICHT ZU SPASSEN!"

Er stand direkt hinter mir und für einen absurden Augenblick fühlte es sich wie eine zärtliche Umarmung an. Ich konnte sein Parfum riechen, Weihrauch oder so und Bienenwachs und Lilien.

„Schon gut", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme, schon sehr lange hatte mich ein Junge nicht mehr so angefasst. Ja ist ja gut, der letzte Mann der das getan hatte, war mein Vater und das beim Hoppehoppereiter spielen in der Kindergartenzeit. Gibt keinen Grund darauf rum zu hacken. Auf jeden Fall war es angenehm, irgendwie.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer ihr Freaks", keifte die Sportskanone und trabte davon, nach dem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich nicht tot umfallen würde. Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass wir seit über zehn Sekunden so standen und er keine Anstalten machte seine Hände weg zu nehmen. Nun ja ich habe diese Selbstverteidigungskurse auch gemacht, auch wenn ich sie bis jetzt noch nie gebraucht hatte und eigentlich war es ja keine Bedrohung, aber die Stunden sind teuer gewesen und irgendwann müssen sie sich ja mal lohnen. Mit voller Wucht trat ich ihm auf den Zeh. Keine Reaktion. Ich trat nochmal zu und wünschte mir Pfennigabsätze. Wieder nichts. Dann eben doch die radikale Variante. Ich holte nach vorne aus und schwang meine Verse zielsicher in seine Eier. Ein dumpfes Geräusch, ein leises Knacken und dann schrie ich auf weil meine Verse so höllisch weh tat, dass ich hätte heulen können.

„OH, DAS TUT MIR LEID", sagte er während ich fluchte und mich zornig aus seinem Griff heraus wand.

„Auh, scheiße, hast du Steine da drin?" fragte ich und verlagerte mein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß, während ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

„ ICH BIN SEHR ROBUST, TUT MI LEID."

„ Robust? Du bist ein Strich," keifte ich in an und machte Anstalten zum Hockeyspiel zurück zu humpeln.

„DU SOLLTEST DAS UNTERSUCHEN LASSEN, WENN DER KNÖCHEL ANGEKNAKST IST, MUSS DAS BEHANDELT WERDEN."

„Ach? Bist du jetzt ein Doktor oder was?"

„ ICH KENNE MICH AUS MIT KNOCHEN!"

Ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und wieder zum Spiel zu humpeln, aber es tat so scheiß weh, dass ich nicht mal zwei Meter weit kam, bevor ich wieder zusammensank.

Ich hatte gar keine Chance auf den Boden zu knallen. Kaum knickte ich ein, war er schon wieder da. Seine dürren Ärmchen schoben sich unter meinen stürzenden Körper und fingen mich auf. So lag ich nun in seinen Armen, mein Gesicht an seine knorrige Brust gedrückt und mein Herz begann seltsam zu rasen.

„DARF ICH DICH BITTE ZUR KRANKENSTATION TRAGEN? ICH FÜHLE MICH VERANTWORTLICH", fragte er grinsend und seine Stimme hallte vielfach in meinen Ohren.

„ Ja", wisperte ich scheu.

Und das war mein zweiter folgenschwerer Fehler.


End file.
